Would You Still Leave?
by StrictlyNaruto18
Summary: Naruto reminisces about the times when Sasuke showed affection to him, and the shocking night Sasuke kissed him.  SasuxNaru NaruxSasu
1. Story

_**A/N:**_ This is a One-Shot fanfic. Warning Yaoi and rated K+  
>Please RR thanks. :]  
>if you like, read my other stories as well, this is still my second fanfic. Check my profile for my upcoming stories, requests are good too.<br>_**PS:**_ This could be placed after the Sasuke and Sai arc (a.k.a. Battle on the Tenchi Bridge)

* * *

><p><strong>Would You Still Leave?<br>**_SasuxNaru NaruxSasu _

* * *

><p>I wonder, would you still leave us? Would you still betray the village? I can't help, I can't help but wonder…<p>

_**-Flashback-**_

_Team 7 were on their way to the Hidden Haze to deliver a document._

_"Kakashi-sensei, this mission, is it dangerous?" A worried Sakura asked._

_"Hmm..? Oh no it isn't, It's just really long...but there is most-likely no trouble awaiting us" Kakashi smiled and continued walking._

_"Thats good" Sakura smiled_  
><em>"OH YEAH!" Inner Sakura yelled "No Danger and Long! which means I get to spend time with my Sasuke!"<em>  
><em>Sakura looked at Sasuke with sparkling eyes.<em>

_Sasuke ignores her._

_Naruto scoffed 'Why does Sasuke always get all the attention?' He thought 'Whats so special about him anyway!..?'_

_Sasuke turned to Naruto "Oi, Dobe"_

_Naruto looked away with an annoyed look on his face_

_"Dobe" Sasuke called again._

_Sakura went close to Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, No need to bother yourself with the likes of Naruto" She said flapping her hand back and forth._

_Sasuke paused_

_Sakura paused_

_Then Naruto paused_

_Kakashi looked over behind his shoulder._

_Sasuke glanced at Sakura "You're annoying" He's cold voice echoed through the grass and continued walking._  
><em><br>Sakura looked down eyes wide-opened ''I-I'm annoying? what could I have said wrong?' She thought_

_Naruto stared at Sakura in pity then pointed his index finger on the Uchiha and glared at him "Hey you! Don't go saying stuff like that to your teammates! Who do you think you are!...?" Naruto yelled._

_Sasuke stopped walking and smirked "hn,"_

_Naruto clenched his fist._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Quite unbelievable how Sakura endured that.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I didn't know it but I was staring straight on to her, Sakura, she came close at sat next to me

"Nothing" I managed to speak "Just thinking about Sasuke"

"Oh" She looked down to her feet "What about him?" She asks

"I was just wondering, If I hadn't rejected him that night, would he have never left?" I say

She looked at me "What are you talking about? What night?" She questioned

Thats right, I forgot, she never knew of that night, We never told her, "N-nothing" I lied and looked down.

Sakura smiled and place her hand on my shoulder "It'll be alright Naruto, Once we bring Sasuke home, Roses will bloom like no tomorrow"

I smiled, Roses...right...I chuckled

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Kakashi-sensei!" pant. pant. "How much longer do we have to walk? Can't we just camp out here?" Sakura asked._

"Nope, can't do that, but don't worry...it's just a mile away" Kakashi replied.

_"One mile!..?" Sakura hanged over her back 'That long?' She thought._

_Sakura's attention was caught by a small rosebush to her left. She smiled, ran over to the bush and grab two stems of rose._

_Kakashi looked over to Sakura 'What's she doing with those?' He thought_

_Sakura went over to Sasuke, with the roses in her hands behind her back, She flashed her eyes at Sasuke as she bent towards him._

_'I can't believe it, she's actually thinking of giving those roses to that bastard?' Naruto thought, hands behind his head glaring at them_

_"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura look down to her feet and shoved the roses in front of Sasuke's face "These are for you!"_

_Sasuke paused and glanced at the roses "No Thanks" He continued to walk_

_Sakura stared at the ground_

_'Sakura...' Naruto thought_

_Sakura looked up with determined eyes, She caught up to Sasuke and shoved the roses on his chest "I don't care I want you to have it!"_

_Sasuke was caught of guard by this, but still kept a straight face, he smirked "If you insist" He said as he took the roses from her hand "Thanks"_  
><em><br>Sakura smiled_

_Sasuke stared at the roses for a moment "Oi, Naruto" He called out to the boy behind him "Come here"_  
><em><br>Naruto ignored him_

_"Listen to me you Idiot"_

_Naruto continued to ignore him_

_"Naruto"_

_Naruto figured he wouldn't stop so he just did what he said_

_Sasuke gave one of the roses to Naruto_

_Sakura's smiled disappeared as she stared in confusion_

_"What are you doing?" Naruto asked_

_"What does it look like you idiot, I'm giving you a rose"_

_"But why? Sakura gave those to you"_

_"I don't care"_

_Naruto turned away "Well I don't want it"_

_Sasuke frowned "See if I care" He shoved the rose onto Naruto's mouth_

_blech._

_Naruto spit it out to his hand "Tsk. What's the point of keeping it now?" He threw the rose on the ground_

_"Then take this one" Sasuke gave him the other rose_

_Naruto just stared at him in confusion._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

I couldn't stop smiling  
><strong><br>**"Naruto, What's on your mind?" Sakura asks.

"Nothing important" I lied

She believed me

A little while later I heard footsteps, I look up and see Captain Yamato heading towards me  
>he kneeled down to my level.<p>

"Have your wounds healed?" He asks

"Almost" I said while giving him a smile of assurance

"Thats good" He smiled back

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sasuke was wrapping a bandage around Naruto's arm_

_"Look what you did loser, I told you not to butt in, hn" Sasuke said_

_Naruto scowled "Like I was gonna let you do all the fighting!- O-ow!"_

_"You idiot, don't move"_

_"tsk."_

_A few minutes later_

_"Done"_

_Naruto snatched his hand away "Whatever"_

_Sasuke gazed at Naruto and held his chin_

_Naruto blushed "H-Hey, What are you doing!..?"_

_Sasuke let go of his chin "Nothing...baka"_

_Naruto was about to hit him 'till "-Ow!" Naruto pulled back his arm and cupped his elbow_

_Sasuke took his arm "hn, this is probably worse than before" Sasuke brought Naruto's hand up to his face and kissed it "But it'll be alright"_

_Naruto flushed red, He tried to open his mouth but no words came out_

_footsteps._

_"Hey Sasuke, Naruto...The fire's ready, come on over" Sakura said_

_"Uh...um yeah" Naruto mumbled._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Naruto, You keep spacing out, what is it on your mind?" Sakura asks me again.

"Nothing-" I sigh "Sasuke"

"What is it about him the makes you look so down? not that I'm not but,"

I smile "It's fine Sakura-chan, don't worry so much" I say

She gave me a thin smile then left.

**_-Flashback-_**

_snore. snore._

_Naruto kept snoring, twisting and turning through out the night._

_smack._

_Naruto turned to the right_

_Sasuke had grabbed his shoulder and glared at him "Stop moving" He said bluntly_

_Naruto turned to the opposite side "tsk."_

_A few minutes later Naruto felt someone crawling up to his back, he turned his head to look "Sasuke!..?" he sat up "What are you-!...?"_  
><em><br>Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's mouth and pinned him down_

_Naruto blushed_

_"Be quiet loser or they'll hear us" Sasuke said_

_Naruto brushed Sasuke's hand off and whispered "What the hell do you want? and get off me" Naruto shoved him off_  
><em><br>Sasuke smirked "Come with me, There's something I want you to see"_

_Naruto frowned but followed him anyway_

_Lagoon._

_"So this is what you wanted to show me? a lagoon?" Naruto asked_  
><em><br>Sasuke nodded as he sat by the tree._

_Naruto followed "Why did you drag me all the way here? not that it isn't nice but I really wanted to sleep._

_Sasuke ignored him, stood up and took his shirt off_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What? Don't you wanna swim too?"_

_Naruto grinned "Of course I do!"_

_splash!_

_Both boys jumped into the water and swam over to a rock_

_"Hmm...This is nice" Naruto sighed_  
><em>"Yeah" Sasuke agreed<em>

_Naruto looked down at his reflection "So Sasuke, this has been bothering me for a while...why are you always treating Sakura like such a nuisance? She tries so hard to get your attention yet you always push her away"_  
><em><br>"hn." Sasuke let out a small chuckle "Thats cause she is a nuisance"_

_Naruto clenched his fist_

_"Plus she's got all the attention a person would want" Sasuke stated_  
><em>Naruto raised a brow "What are you talking about?"<em>

_"You"_

_"Me?" Naruto gave him a confused look_

_"She's got your attention" Sasuke grabbed both Naruto's arms and pinned him to the rock behind them_

_"Sasuke...What are you doing? Let go!" Naruto struggled to get off Sasuke's grip_

_Sasuke went closer to Naruto's face, making it only inches away_

_"Sasuke! cut it out!"_

_Sasuke ignored him, he just stared_

_"Sasuke-!"_

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and pressed his lips against his_

_Naruto's eyes widened "Sasuke!" He pushed him off "What the hell was that!..?"_

_Sasuke looked away_

_"Oi! Sasuke!"_

_"What!..?" Sasuke went out of the water "Tsk. I'm going back to bed" Sasuke left_

_'Sasuke...' Naruto thought 'Why did you do that?' He looked down and touched his lip_  
><em><strong><br>-End of Flashback-**_

_I wanted to, I really did, but...He took me by surprise, I-I froze. The next day he went back to being his cold, hostile self...someone who looked down on me, Not long after that, He left the village and joined Orochimaru, After seeing who you are now, I can't help but feel guilty, maybe if I had just been honest with my self, It might have helped, even just a little...I-I was stupid, I knew he wanted revenge, power...and I just stood there still shocked of that night no one knew of, Not Sakura, Not Kakashi-sensei_

_..._

_"heheh" I let out a small chuckle, I'm such an idiot, aren't I?, Sasuke? I may not be able to turn back time, But just you wait Sasuke! I'll bring you back home!_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	2. Thanks! Author's Note

**Authors Note: July 8, 2011**

**Thanks for all the reviews they're GREAT! for a one-shot like this….man…that's just awesome!  
>You're probably thinking "What the hell is so exciting about 6-8 reviews?" LoL but this is just my second story (My third is ongoing) and it makes me happy, So here's a list of my ongoing and upcoming stories….that is if you want to read them,<strong>****

**1. ****_Admit it:_**_ Complete__  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_8__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasoxDei HidaxDei__  
><em>**_Genre: _**_Romance/Humor__  
><em>**_Rating:_**_ T__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Sasori just won't admit that he liked Deidara in 'that way'.Hidan tries to get Sasori jealous 'for his own good'.But when pursuing his plan, Hidan learned more about the blonde than he should have and, falls for him? Sasori won't go down without a fight._

**2. **_**Would you still leave?: **__Complete__  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_One-shot__  
><em>**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Drama__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasuxNaru NaruxSasu__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_K+__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__**  
><strong>_**_Summary: _**_Naruto reminisces about the times when Sasuke showed affection to him, and the shocking night Sasuke kissed him._

**3. **_**In the Middle Again**_ **(**_**Sequel to Admit it**_**): **_  
><em>**_Chapters: _**_Currently: 2__**  
><strong>_**_Genre: _**_Romance/Humor__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasoxDei ItaxDei__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_T__  
><em>**_World: _**_Anime__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Sasori and Deidara had just gotten together, and yet Deidara's having questionable feelings about Itachi. Will he ignore his feelings or confront it? even if it means breaking his current relationship?_

**4. **_Unreleased__  
><em>**_Release Date: _**_July 30, 2011__  
><em>**_Genre: _**_Romance/Drama__  
><em>**_Pairing: _**_SasuxNaru ItaxNaru__  
><em>**_Rating: _**_T__  
><em>**_World: _**_AU (High School)__  
><em>**_Summary: _**_Naruto considers Sasuke as a friend even if Sasuke doesn't. As Naruto continues high school, He meets the brother Sasuke hates so much, Itachi, He was as cold as Sasuke, yet so warm. The fact the Naruto likes his brother made him mad, but why?_

So I hope you read them, and if you haven't reviewed to this story yet, please do! LoL joking, it's up to you really, please, be honest though!


End file.
